


A Daughter's Anger

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angry Thea Queen, Dose of Reality, Gen, Mild Malcolm Merlyn Bashing, Sorry Excuse Of A Father Malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Following Thea's near death experience and the League civil war in season 4, the furious young woman confronts Malcolm over not trying to procure the Elixir that would've removed her bloodlust sooner.
Relationships: Malcolm Merlyn & Thea Queen
Kudos: 1





	A Daughter's Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. When Malcolm told Thea that there was a shaman who could help cure her blood lust, but then sacrificed his League assassins to her, what if he had also been lying about not only the shaman's existence but also about the elixir that was in the White Crescent Order's possession and could've cured her sooner?
> 
> As Ra's, Malcolm probably knew of their group and in turn, their elixir. Therefore, what if he withheld that knowledge from Thea just to control her? If I'm right, some father he was.
> 
> Those thoughts came to me yesterday and in turn this plot bunny in which Thea calls him out over this and I felt like writing it.

Thea was storming over to see Malcolm and boy was she angry. He was currently staying at a safe house of his following his removal from power over the League Of Assassins at the hands of Oliver and Nyssa, licking his wounds, and Thea had finally managed to track him down to that place. After making her way over there, she immediately raised her right leg and sent the door crashing down with a thunderous bang, sending it flying off of the hinges.

The tremendous noise caused Malcolm to jump up in fright and he immediately grabbed ahold of his sword and take a familiar battle stance, but then relaxed when he saw that it was his beloved daughter. What he couldn't understand was the look of rage upon her face that was directed towards him and the hostility emanating from her in waves.

"What's wrong Thea? Why are you acting like you want to tear your dear old dad into pieces?", he asked her concerned, taking a step towards her to which she responded by immediately backing away from him and jabbing a finger towards him, a clear warning. Malcolm heeded the warning and stopped moving, but frowned.

"Seriously daughter, what is the matter from you and why are am I the recipient of such a frosty welcome?", he asked her, beginning to sound a little annoyed and really wanting to get to the bottom of this. Thea responded by gazing upon him with anger.

"Are you serious?! Are you seriously asking what's wrong with me?!", she exclaimed incredulously. "What's wrong is that you've been telling me that there's no cure out there to rid myself of this horrible bloodlust and that I could only find relief by killing people. But then it turns out there was a special elixir available to me which would've completely removed those horrendous effects. And don't you dare tell me that you did not know anything about it considering that you were freaking Ra's A'l Ghul from crying out loud and therefore had to have known of the White Cresent and their cure. But no. You kept that from me and it's only until I nearly died, due to not wanting to turn into a cold blooded killer like you, that I finally received it and no thanks to you. And you're asking what's wrong, dad?" she almost yelled and then finished with sarcasm at the very end.

Malcolm sighed, stunned but not too surprised that the young woman before him had figured it out. He also saw that he was in deep trouble. However, he foolishly allowed the wrong words to come out of his mouth.

"Listen Thea. You are right that I knew of the elixir but didn't procure it. And the reason I did not was because I wanted you to become strong and so what if you were suffering from some homicidal tendencies? At least they kept you strong and brutal instead of stupid softie like your other brother Tommy who was too weak and cowardly for his own good", he tried to stupidly reason with her. "I did what was best for you and you'll understand that someday. After all, a loving father ensures that his children are as strong as possible regardless of whatever discomfort it gives them or how much anyone else is harmed from it."

Thea could not believe the words uttered from the mouth of her so called father.

"How dare you! How DARE you say that to me! A loving father is supposed to do all he can to make things better for his children, to nurture and comfort them whenever they need it instead of whoever they feel like it. And, a real, father, does not, allow, his own daughter, to fall into a murderous spiral, when there is, another, OPTION!", she growled slowly and then screamed in the end, causing Malcolm to flinch, and then continued.

"I thought you cared about me, I really did, but you are a really despicable person and a sorry excuse of a human being. From here on out, Robert Queen is the only man I'll ever consider to be my true father and I know he was not a saint and committed a lot of sins toward my family and this city, but at least he was a good man at heart and was everything that a loving father should actually be. And maybe Oliver and Roy aren't perfect either, but they're both better men than you'll ever be.

"Henceforth any personal relationship between us is over and I don't ever want to hear from you again or see you anywhere near me, or else I'll either send my brother or one of his two girlfriends on you so fast they will make your head spin and you don't want to mess with Sara or Nyssa especially if you know what's good for you, is that clear?!"

Malcolm grimaced, highly upset by this turn of events but knowing he had no choice but to comply.

"Understood daughter, though I still hope you'll see my way of things".

Thea whirled around towards him with a fury at this.

"Don't, EVER, call me your daughter ever again. I'm no daughter of yours and I will never see your way of things. And you'd better stay as far away from me as you can. And now I'm off to my real family."

And with that said and not bothering to wait for his response, Thea Dearden Queen turned away and did exactly that, going back to those she knew actually cared about her and her wellbeing, people like her brother and her potential sisters in law, who she'd affectionately named 'Assassin Canarrow' and found to be one of the best three-way couplings she'd ever seen, Roy, who was the love of her life, and Laurel. As long as she stayed close to those people and away from Malcolm, she knew her life was complete.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot.
> 
> Unlike my friends and former friends here, my policy is to give the disciplined or called out character redemption and transform them into a better person. However, in my personal opinion and after speaking with my friends and former friends, canon Malcolm seems to have proven himself as beyond redemption.
> 
> I wasn't planning to do an Assassin Canarrow nod but it came to my mind near the end and decided to let the writing take me to it and went ahead and added it.
> 
> On a side note, I'm really looking forward to when I reach the 100th mark for my amount of fics here.
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


End file.
